legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
"My show now, Keyblade master! Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" - Axel Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames (おどる火の風 Odoru Hi no Kaze), is the Nobody of Lea, and is Rank VIII within the original Organization XIII. He wields fire and enhances his weapons, twin chakrams, with his pyrokinesis to unleash powerful rapid attacks. He controls the Assassin Nobodies. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Axel is the trump card for the rest of the Organization, acting as a double agent in Castle Oblivion to keep track of Marluxia's plans. In Kingdom Hearts II, Axel betrays the Organization due to his friendship with Roxas, and acts of his own accord to aid Sora, though he had originally desired to turn Sora into a Heartless and restore Roxas. Axel appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as a playable character in Mission Mode and one of the game's main protagonists. Lea, the original name of Axel's complete being, is revealed in the Day 356 Secret Report, and is also mentioned by Saïx. Lea had been friends with Saïx's original persona, Isa. Best Friends: Roxas, Xion, Bender, Skipper, and Scorpion Main Enemies: The Joker and Saix Voiced by: Quinton Flynn Personality At the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel has a mysterious, stoic, and calm, as well as cold, unforgiving, and merciless demeanor on par with that of Marluxia. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, he interrupts Vexen's cries for mercy with a cocky "goodbye" before incinerating him without any hesitation, and seems to be amused by the deaths of his comrades as shown in the scene where he is making bets with Zexion. When Marluxia uses Naminé as a human shield against him, Axel confidently declares he would eliminate Naminé to get to Marluxia. He seems quite distant at times during his time in Castle Oblivion, ignoring Vexen's insults and almost completely unfazed by Larxene's flirtatious behavior towards him. Although Axel seems to hold Larxene and Zexion in good company to an extent by making friendly conversation with Larxene while Marluxia is not around and making bets with Zexion as to which member will be defeated next, this was shown to be nothing more than an act to earn their trust. Eventually, Axel betrays Larxene by letting Naminé escape, although he seems disappointed yet satisfied upon her elimination. Later on, he encourages Riku Replica to annihilate Zexion to ensure that his actions in Castle Oblivion go unnoticed by the rest of the Organization, and to help Saïx keep his rank in the Organization. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, he appears indifferent to angering Xaldin, showing his disdain for the other Nobody. Axel's cold personality changes drastically, due to his friendship with Roxas, stating that the latter made him feel "like he had a heart". In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, he has a very laid-back, "go with the flow" outlook on many things, including missions and battles. He is also shown to be quite sarcastic. This is shown once he has returned from Castle Oblivion, when Saïx asks him why he did not report, he simply responds with "Oh, good to see you, too. You're welcome, thanks for the kind words." Axel revealed to have a very kind, heartfelt side, which he only displayed to his closest friends, Roxas and Xion, acting like an older brother towards them and being their main source of advice and wisdom. In some cases, he got them out of trouble, including helping out Xion and Roxas when Xion cannot summon her Keyblade and preventing them from destroying one another when they are tricked by the Organization into fighting each other. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, when Axel bids his final farewell to Roxas, it can be seen upon closer inspection that the teardrop at the end of the scene belongs to Axel, which displays his emotional capacities. Originally, when Axel displays emotion, he finds it unusual given that Nobodies cannot feel anything and often refuses to acknowledge them, even mocking his ability to feel towards his death. He notes this in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories when he begins laughing, but catches himself and stops. However, it has been hinted by Xemnas, and Axel himself, that by being close in contact with Sora's heart, Axel began to feel emotions of his own. Out of the whole Organization, Axel is probably the most difficult to read. According to Lexaeus, no one ever knows what he is thinking or whose side he is really on. While he seems to just be joking around, he may have done more thinking than everyone else combined, as stated in Jiminy's Journal. Similarly, in both Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Axel tends to avoid eye contact when lying. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it is shown that Axel does not like to talk about his past. Whenever Roxas or Xion asks him about it, he gives a brief or vague answer and then tries to change the subject. Also, it is revealed that he thinks that women are complicated, claiming that real women are "double dose of complex" (since he thinks that real people are more complex compared to Nobodies), and Nobody women are "single dose". It is implied that he had some sort of experience with women in his earlier life, seen when he gives Roxas a friendly advice to "not push the wrong buttons" with women. Axel's trademark quote is "Got it memorized?" whenever he refers to an important name, but mostly when he is introducing himself, even when he was Lea. The quote was originally "Commit it to memory" in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but since Kingdom Hearts II, it was retconned to "Got it memorized?", and used in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. On a side note, Axel is the only character in the series to curse, since he uses the word "hell" after letting Naminé go, asking Sora to "give him one hell of a show", but in the remake, it is changed to "Try and make it enjoyable". The B Team Storyline Slade Strikes Back: He was introduced as one of the Joker's henchmen in his plan to conquer the Multi-Universe. But when Joker decides to attempt burning Roxas and Sora alive, he objects and nearly dies because of it. He then betrays Joker and makes an alliance with Dib and his friends to defeat the sociopathic clown The V Team Island Adventure Despite his lack of interaction with heroes, He gets a larger role and join forces with Bender and his pals to defeat Uka Uka and his henchmen. He was one of Bender's most useful allies and he even went with him to defeat Uka Uka and then nearly died to Marcline's dad who served as the story's true villain The Great Time Travel Adventure: He once again joins in the adventure and helps everyone, He breaks down in anger when his best friend Roxas is murdered by the return of the supposed Joker. He ends up determined more than ever to defeat his former boss for good Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) After Emily said that Avo's Tear had to be used with "the two greatest weapons of all", Axel was called along with Larxene by Bender to help the Children of the Autobots figure out the answer to Emily's riddle. Before Axel could help, however, he, Larxene and Xion were captured by Emperor X, who had been turned evil by Jack of Blades, and Marluxia. Currently, Axel and the rest of Organization XIII are assisting the Angels of Disney in their quest to save the universe. While Axel may be helping the Angels, Bender ordered him to protect Starfire. Bender thinks Axel disobeyed him since Axel always follows orders. Bender wants him to protect Starfire and he is by helping the Angels destroy Galvatron. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Axel finally returns for a new adventure where he, Dib, Bender and the others need to save the Multi-Universe from Discord and his forces while also dealing with Sigma too. Axel will be one the first to learn that his leader Bender has dealt with Discord before. Like Dib and Bubbles (We don't know what happened with him during Season 2) but he is happy to see his pals. Axel joins his 10 friends to meet his new allies. Like Starfire he learns very soon about Discord, like her he isn't pissed and realizes Skipper and Bender have an ulterior reason for not informing Dib but will he learn it? Axel learns about Discord and doesn't end up too surprised about his pals knowing him. Axel while accepting of his boss's new friends does not like Reaver for his shooting crazy ways of things. Axel goes with his friends and tries not to get a laugh out of Julian's mauling by a badger. Axel then meets the AVGN and ponders what to do considering him. Axel then talks with Celestia about what's transpired with his friends. Axel then participates in Mildew's torture and helps kill him by setting him on fire. Axel is separated from the girls by Pitch's actions, but he and the guys find them again. Axel, after finding Celestia, seems very content on frying Discord's ass since he feels he, Bender and the B Crew should be the ones to stop him. Axel puts his part in the final battle alongside Asami by fighting Makarov and Boddicker by killing the former. Axel doesn't take the death of his other leader well and like Bender and Skipper drinks his sorrows away, binges on food and watches television. Heloise showing concern and asking Phineas and Isabella for advice they suggest a cross-country road trip for the six of them and while he is the most hesitant of the six, he accepts. Legends of Light and Darkness His story here starts in Orlando, Florida in the real world with Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise and Bender who came back to their hotel room after a fun day. They plan where to head for tomorrow deciding on a water park when the Nerd calls them up and the other four main members appear making their U.S Cross country vacation party grow to 10. However they are encountered by Bunny who is still mad at Jack for something he did. But it's about something as he has the yetis stuff him and the other 9 into a sack through a portal. Axel is taken with his friends to the pole where North and Zordon contacted them. Axel calls his Alpha Friends to inform them about the Circumstances. When they arrive in the Channel Awesome Universe, Axel sneaks off alongside Bender, Skipper and Jack. After he tries to catch with an failed attempt using ice, he meets the Nostalgia Chick and re-meets Slade and Anti Cosmo. He is the last one to show up and he is dressed as Jareth from Labyrinth. Yes, this comes with a gag big penis which disgusts Bender, Skipper, Phineas, AVGN, Axl, Jack Frost, Slade and Anti Cosmo though Axel states he wants to Flaunt the gag penis. Axel wanders off with Nerd, Axl, Alie and Jack around Equestria, where he meets his old friend Saix and they have their bickering on who betrayed who. Axel is seen with the others as he tries to warn Alie not to go alone because Model W can just corrupt her. Axel acquires the third Model A fragment with his friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe. Axel helps Bender and the others get into the club, to find and save Axl. He and Jack Frost go after Fender who they tie up to put their scheme to have the others escape. Axel then after hearing on Phantom R, calls him out who comes out right after Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella's experiment on an enhancer. Axel is separated from the others, learns about Penelope's betrayal and goes with Chick, Nerd and Jack Frost to try and find the next one. Axel and Jack have a fight through a song and shortly afterwards he is captured by Saix and Carnage. He breaks out and tries to fight the duo he is defeated but before he is drained of all his energy Suede rescues him. He wakes up after a long time as does Jack, he tells Bender to please find a way to make life draining doesn't hurt so much or something like that. He is confined in by Bender regarding the events of what happened in the last adventure. He tries to help Bender get over it, He himself isn't over it either if Heloise's suggestions are true. When Axel and the others are threatened by Khan, he admits he has no idea what the Biometals do. Axel sneaks into the area of the trap Ventress placed after Phineas deactivates the security. He helps Jack Frost destroy the bootrap and he can't help but notice that Jack likes their new friend Will Axel arrives at Zordon's palace and meets Malefor for the first time. After that things get worse when he hears a laugh a very familiar one. To his horror, it's the Joker and Axel points out how the hell is he alive. When asked about Joker, Axel mentions his second plan regarding Slade Strikes Back where Joker acted as the villain. Axel sets sail with the others on Hook's ship and accepts Evil Manta's help when he shows up. When Will asks how Bender could have passed the time police, Axel tells her and the others that it's because of a time code that overcomes the rules. He teases Jack about his liking of Will with Celes he and Nerd join Heloise as they see her turn into a mermaid under Ursula's magic. Axel and Nerd operate with the villains while the others swim through the water. Captain Hook gets mad that Heloise turned it into a sub, Axel explains that she wants to be subtle and a pirate ship was anything but that. He learns the use of the biometals through Insano and Doom and asks Mozenrath for a way to rid the girls of their tails and gills that Ursula's magic put on them. Axel and Nerd await the others and go with Insano and Luthor to learn W's identify. To his horror he learns it's Weil the partner of Discord and that Discord could come back again Phineas decides on a card game with Suede, Axel and Orion in order to pass the time of waiting for them to get to their next location. He does wonder if Marceline is going to help them with Joker, speaking of Joker, he calls for Bender and Axel gives the robot the phone. Later on, Axel asks Wendy what she`s doing and learns that she and the others are trying to find a way to Cyberspace since she, Bender and the rest has intents on defeating Malefor and proving his "eternity" is cheap. Axel goes on Celes' request to lead the first fraction against Silas, he goes with AVGN and defeats N. Bison. They do this so they can bring him back to normal, Axel also overlooks Jack Bauer's torture of Bowser Junior and is appalled. He asks Marceline, why is she here and understands when she mentions Joker. After watching Bender dish hell on Joker to Stello Konots, he actually sings the song. Axel joins his friends regarding the final Model and when Nostalgia Chick asks about Hunson and Marceline, Axel explains their adventures battling Hunson and his plans. Axel travels with the others and with the help of Isabella who used the magic Hades used to make herself a mermaid to get the others and Axel admits she's likes being a mermaid. Axel joins Harpuia and Makoto in attacking Shan Yu, Saix and Sa'luk, he duels and kills his former best friend Saix pointing out he is not weak like he was against him and Carnage. When Suede goes off to fight Carnage, Axel tells him to give Carnage a good one as revenge on him. Axel kills Malefor with the others, He is shocked and angered at Sari`s betrayal before he does, Axel is smashed hard by Sari. He is still hurt by this and Axel decides to get Hazama. Axel stays behind with Balthazar Blake and Megabyte but in his case, he wants to make sure the cycle ends. Axel then takes Hazama and Relius down with him, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Jack Bauer try to find him only to see a cloak as Axel's entire body burned up which states he has died Here Axel is killed off for real, to bring peace to their universe. So he will not return. Though it won't deter his friends to try to find a way for him to come back. TGTTA 2 Axel will be returning to help Bender and his team, as he is dead. The Team decides pull Axel from the timeline before his established death to help them against The Legion. Bender and Skipper make it their goal in Season 3 to find him They have the help of Attuari, Phineas, Isabella, Star, Marco, Mick, Rory and Amaya in trying to find Axel in Virtucon/Vegas. With Mick, Amaya, Phineas and Isabella working to find Axel while they lay low only for Deathstroke to appear right there of the other team. Phineas and Isabella find Axel, who was frozen in Virtcuon's top floor who they freed with Mick burning it while Amaya found herself attacked by Guzma and Mark Mardon, with Attauri joining in as he prevents Guzma from stopping Mick from defrosting Axel. Axel joins the group and he leads them to the source of Disney Magic power, They manage to find it. But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Taurus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Thankfully Slade and his team find them and a brawl commences. While Hades is busy collecting their magic using the fight to help the team. Axel notices while battling NOS-4a2 after Slade and Harry saved Bender and helps him anyway he can while providing cover against Mandarin who Attauri himself is facing With Bender, Skipper,Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella, Harry Wells, Star, Marco, Mick, Attauri, Amaya, Celes, Hades and Tombstone they all meet back up in Slade's old lair and make research on the topic. Colress and Rick with Discord begin to make their own raft to leave the island to not want to be stranded, Colress and Rick do have an argument about how to best to make it where Rick wants to make a turbo boat and Colress wants to make a simple one and Rick points out he is the better scientist while Colress is mere Pokemon scientist. Angry Colress attacks Rick while Discord begins working on the raft himself. Axel and Suede are busy having own discussion about their future and Suede basically is Axel's replacement after his death, and the two met each other before. Axel wonders if he can avoid his death at his maker's hands as now with this knowledge in effect, he can change the future. Suede doesn't think it's that simple, but isn't unopened to the idea, This is when Kingpin and Mike show up and begin fighting the duo Axel and Suede have taken out Kingpin and Mike and decide to follow their path where Ra's Al Ghul and Rordigo stand in their way and now it's round 2 for the two. Rick, Discord and Colress are all stuck under their own traps and are trying to get out with Dr. Weil looking in glee as he intends to use Discord's power to destroy some islands to keep them from finding each other which Discord is not happy about through Weil just dicks with him and Brother Blood decides some torture might be needed to get Discord to give up when Skylar and Gus come in with Axel and Suede when they are attacked and Axel tries to break Discord's trap when Skylar takes Axel's power and uses them to hold Suede off and Suede decides to try and sword slice the trap when Ra's Al Ghul comes after them. Rick and Colress call them to just get them out when Axel is using his own tools to unscrew a lock which he manages to free Rick Axel with his friends is caught in a cell and wonders who could have possibly caught them. He is one of the characters who is released for purposes to their abductor. This was revealed to be Hunson who treats the team to a meal as he discusses that he is aware of the Spear of Destiny, Eobard Thawne and the legion. Axel wonders how he knows all that was even possible and asks if he's making an allegaince which Hunson confirms He is brought back to his cell so that Starfire, Marceline and Jorgen could personally talk with Hunson. A Hour later, he and the others are released and Starfire puts Axel on the mission to rescue Bender, Skipper and Rick from The Federation which he agrees to. He and the older B Team Members are escorted by Alternate Doofenscimtz and Hunson to the Galactic Federation so they can get the right way out. Hunson also restores Axel's powers as well to help out. As they arrive they already see Joker's forces there trying to break the other members out and they're busy in a fight with Galactic Federation armed men where Axel fights off many of Joker's henchmen with many of the others as Jorgen and Starfire personally go to find Bender. Jorgen and Starfire come back with Bender, Skipper and Rick. But also with Oliver Queen who the three meet during their time. Axel watches as Alternate Doof shows up and takes out a few federation soldiers and teleports the team out. This is where Ford, Lydia, Amanda, Finn, Steven, Garnet, Amthest, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis all see the team. When Lydia tells Axel about Ford, Axel can't believe that someone actually chronicled their stories and more. Ford informs them that he did write their stories except what went on with Thawne so he has no idea how to do this but he is intending to work to prevent this. He and Lydia reveal they know where Thawne is hiding as a result as this would be the Vanishing Point. Discord now knowing where they are finger snaps to the Vanishing Point and this is when the entire team goes after the Legion. He specifically goes after Slappy and burns the puppet alive taking him out of the legion. After the heroes take their next travel, Axel travels with Bender and co to find the 2nd part of the spear when the 1st was found by Starfire and the others by blending in with the team in his own way. He keeps a low profile though he works with Crowley behind the scenes to find more info on the legion. He finally takes more screen time to fight the villains on the 2 seasons afterwards and joins the final battle in the legion where he fights Deathstroke's followers and while he is successful he gets trophized by the Legion upon Thawne getting the legion. Relationships Roxas He is Axel's best friend and the main reason he changed to the side of good. Because of this he joined Joker to try to protect Roxas from him. When Roxas died in Joker's hands he broke down from his usual stoic manner. When he returned home he left to go help the Angels of Disney and he had found out that Roxas and all members of Organization 13 still live. The Joker One of Axel's main enemies. This man has did utterly horrible things to him and his friends. Axel has referred to him as a insane psychopath who hates everyone and Joker calls him a fiery tempered bastard. He is fearing for his life when he sees Joker alive again despite it being impossible for it to return Bender These two are great friends, due to their similar personalities. For some reason Bender loves to fight back to back with Axel and has gone to great lengths to rescue Axel from Other villains. The 2 Main reasons Axel follows him blindly is that He is such a great leader with his unique unpredictable ideas and that he knows his friend is a jackass but loyal boss and it reminds him of himself. Allies and enemies Other Friends: Organization XIII, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Marcline, Ice King, Finn, Agent 9, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Eddy, the Angels of Disney, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, the V Team, Starscream, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Master Chief, Twilight Sparkle, Stan, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Professor Pericles, Profion, Reaver, Asasmi Sato, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Gracia Shaprio, Aang, Zuko, Hiccup, Katara, Astrid, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, House, Obi-Wan, Protoman, Jake Muller, Sherry Birkin, Picard, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, Phantom R, R2-D2, C-3P0, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Irene Addler, Star Butterfly, Attuari, Marco Diaz Other Enemies: The Master, Jack of Blades, Uka Uka, Marceline's dad, Darkwarrior Duck, Alt Doof, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Galvatron, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Dr. Weil, Obodiah Stane, Saix, Carnage, Xehanort, Maleficent, Model W, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Chronicles of the Children of Megatron Axel is one of Darth Menslady's best friends and the lover of Arukenimon. Gallery Axel 1.png Axel 2.png Axel 3.png Axel 4.png Axel 5.png Axel 6.png Axel 7.png Axel 8.png axel 9.png axel 10.png Axel.png axel come here.JPG axel down.JPG axel fiery.JPG axel half view.JPG axel hello xion.JPG axel looks on.PNG axel not happy.JPG axel oh.PNG axel ready to attack.JPG axel yells.JPG axel_kh.jpg 5axel.jpg 9a.jpg 080.jpg axel attack.jpg axel cool.jpg axel sad smile.png axel you're gonna get it.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Organization XIII Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Red Heads Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:Magic Users Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Action Hero Category:Elementals Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Sixth In Command Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Partner Category:The B Crew Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fourth in Command Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Teleporters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Pawns Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of Slade Strikes Back Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Chakram users Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:B Team members that appeared in Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Guest Stars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Quinton Flynn Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Swordsmen Category:Stoic Characters Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious